


And I wish I was not on my own

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Arguments, Evan and Connor are together but it’s only mentioned, Evan stands up for himself, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Probably my only fic that has treebros because I honestly don’t ship it, Rated teen for swearing, YES THE INSANELY INSECURE JARED KLEINMAN!, bad angst, go him!, idk how to tag, oops 😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: Evan stands up for himself





	And I wish I was not on my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DEH fic so let’s see how it goes!
> 
> Also if you notice any mistakes or have some criticism go ahead and tell me in the comments, just don’t be rude please! ^-^
> 
> (Title kind of based off Flesh and Bone)

“You’re an asshole, Jared!” Evan shouted. “I can’t do one thing without you making fun of me or randomly getting pissed off!” 

Jared just stared at him. He never thought Evan would actually stand up for himself. And as much as it hurt, knowing how this was going to end, he was proud of him.

“A-and if I’m so annoying, why do you continue to hang out with me? Is it because you have no one else who is willing to hang out with a bully like you?!” Evan continued, taking a step closer to Jared.

“F-fuck you!” Jared yelled back. “Why don’t you just leave and hang out with your little ‘boy-toy’ Connor!”

“You know what J-Jared? Maybe I will!” Evan grabbed his bag and left Jared’s house slamming the door behind him.

And with that their friendship went crashing to the ground. 

Jared stares and the door before slowing sliding down the wall. He curled up and buried his face in his knees before letting out a chocked sob.

‘This time,’ Jared thought bitterly. ‘I really screwed up.’


End file.
